


To me you are perfect

by mymavino



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Adores him, Hux has body issues, M/M, don't look at me, this is disgustingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymavino/pseuds/mymavino
Summary: Armitage has body issues. Ben still adores him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone at 4.30am because I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> Basically projecting my insecurities onto my fave and giving him a happy ending. 
> 
> Short and sickeningly sweet.

Hux had been standing in front of the mirror for a good 20 minutes now. Overly critical eyes dancing across his reflecting, taking in every little flaw and aberration.

His stomach was a little too soft for his liking.

His shoulders far too slender.

His legs resembled that of a sparrow.

His hair far too red, and his skin far too pale.

Hux scowled and turned to his side.

His hips were also too narrow and his ass was non existent.

Overall, Hux felt incredibly unattractive. Just like yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that.

He startled when the bedroom door clicked open and Ben slipped into the room, fresh from the shower andwearing nothing but red check pyjama pants slung low across his hips and a towel draped over his shoulders. 

Hux smiled at his partner in the mirror. He must have SOME sort of redeeming quality to end up with someone as incredible as Ben right?

Ben. All thick solid muscles and oozing masculinity. Everything about the man was perfect. From his thick, glossy, black hair, to the constellation of small moles that graced his features.

Ben was everything that Hux wished he could be. Something he knew he would never achieve no matter how many hours he put in at the gym.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and full lips pressed against his neck.

“You’re doing it again” Ben murmured into his ear. Warm breath sending a tingle up his spine.

“Hmmm, I know, I’m sorry” Hux turned his head slightly to press a chaste kiss to his lovers cheek. “I’m having a bad brain day again. Having a hard time shaking it off”

Ben pulled him closer to his chest, resting his chin on one bony shoulder.

“Have I ever told you about the time I met the most beautiful man in the world?”

A smile tugged at the corner of Huxs lips, and he slid his arms over the top of Bens. He always told this story whenever he was feeling down, knowing it would make him smile again. Every time he told the story it was always a little different.

Sometimes he “ _simply swept the ginger prince off his feet and strode off to live in happiness together_ ”, other times he “ _fought off countless suitors, all of whom were’t even worthy to gaze upon such beauty”_

Hux wondered how the story would go today. 

“He was like an angel sent from heaven” Ben begin, a far off and dreamy look on his face “His hair a golden halo, grabbing my attention from across the crowded room. I was captivated from the moment our eyes met. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame”

Their eyes met in the mirror, and Ben was now staring at him with such intensity that it made Hux shudder.

“And I knew instantly, right there and then, that we belonged together. And I said to myself ‘Ben, One day, that man is going to become your husband…’”

Hux raised an eyebrow, his grin growing wider.

“That was a bit presumptuous of you was it not? How could you be so sure that this _angel_ would accept such a proposal?”

He watched the bob of Bens throat as he swallowed.  One toned arm slipping away from his waist, reaching to slide open the drawer of his bedside table.

“I wasn’t sure actually. But i’d love to find out"

Hux was certain his heart was going to beat right out of his chest when Ben brought his arm back. A small blue velvet box sitting in the palm of his hand.

He reached out with trembling fingers, taking the box gently and opening it to reveal a simple white gold band, a single small diamond set in the middle.

“Marry me Armitage?”

Huxs head shot up. Eyes locking with Bens. Big brown eyes filled with such love and adoration that it almost made his head spin.

“To me you are perfect. You are my world. And I love you more than words can express. I can’t imagine anyone else I’d want to spend the rest of my life with”

Hux nodded vigorously, bringing a hand up to swipe at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Yes”


End file.
